MC Lewis Grant
MC Lewis Grant MC Lewis Grant (also known as Lewi G or "The Ghandi Man") '''is an English MC artist who was rarely seen but highly demanded on Youtube. Sadly MC Lewis Grant '''has taken his own life on January 27, 2018. This is a huge loss to the MCing community and he will be missed dearly. His one MC video received countless views, criticism and support from many people on the site. MC Lewis Grant gained popularity after his first and only MC, which was unprofessionally recorded and uploaded by a friend without permission and was left alone to accumulate views for many years. In recent times however, the video was sadly removed but one wise user who goes by the online alias of "Decybear1_" managed to recover this solid gold footage and continue to show it off to the world. Past Life There is not too much known about the past aside from the well known stories of his depressing primary school years where he was bullied constantly and had previously had bowl mishaps that led him to shit himself a few times and in one particular day, he was prepared to do a Physical Educaion (P.E.) lesson when he was told they would not be doing it on that day due to weather problems. That lesson, him and his classmates were sitting learning about how to play rounders and basketball when the sound of rain was creating a dark atmosphere. One classmate heard a more distinct sound, similar to the sound of rainfall but it came from their right. As they turned, they saw a wet seat dripping onto the floor and the culprit was MC Lewis Grant. He later moved school because of the excessive bullying. Lyrical Content MC Lewis Grant has made some stunning lyrics, sweeping across the nation in a matter of seconds. "Come to the mic, nice and easy", refering to how his lyrics are unbeatable in performance and will hold records in due time. "Fuck this bitch inside this town." This lyric imparticular revolved around his then girlfriend who is now pregnant as seen on his Facebook page. At the end of the first track, Lewis Grant proceeds to shout "Fack!" right after messing up a line. This could link to how he is truly angry at the world for what it has done to him and how he has now got such a worryingly sad life. The media's main concern for this man is how his childhood has left a scar on his mind and drove him to say such words for the world to see. His dad was or is in prison for some time which as left Lewis Grant almost lonely as he never hears from him. Legacy At this point, Lewis Grant only has a child coming soon which is a sign that things will start to go well in his life soon enough, the MC game wasn't working out for him too well so he steered away from it swiftly before he recieved any backlash. Recent months revelead to us as the media that he is making a comeback in his life and willing to put more effort into getting back to reality. His long hiatus from youtube has created a big worry for his fandom. His past also conists of some controversial times. Controversy Lewis Grant is known to be hot-headed when out in public. So much that when a fan of his was asking when a track of his was being released, he responded in a violent outburst, asking to fight the fan. The fan backed off and apologized, but MC Lewis Grant couldn't handle the pressure and said if he ever saw the fan inside his town, he would turn his face to mush and turn him into a carpet.